Triacontanol, with a molecular formula of C30H62O, a structural formula of CH3—(CH2)28—CH2—OH, has been reported a lot in the prior art. All the reports focus on usage of triacontanol as a growth regulator and a nutritional agent for vegetables, fruits, plants and grain crops, and some reports also refer it as a pesticide. No study about use of triacontanol in preparation of human medicaments has been reported.